1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to compositions which have improved adjuvant activity and which are non-toxic.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many substances are not highly antigenic unless associated with other substances, which are termed adjuvants. Adjuvants are generally lipid substances which enhance the effectiveness of antigens in stimulating the production of antibodies. Adjuvants are used to make immnunizing preparations such as vaccines. This enhanced effectiveness may decrease the number of immunizations needed and/or increase overall protection provided by the immunization.
Substances such as the waxy substances in cells of dead cells of Mycobacterium, lanolin, and aqueous emulsions of vegetable oils or mineral oil have thus been used as adjuvants. A well-known type of adjuvant is Freund's adjuvant, which is an aqueous emulsion of mineral oil mixed with heat-killed tubercle bacilli.
As efforts continue to provide more efficient, safe antibody production, researchers have continued to try to find better adjuvants. The demand for more potent and nontoxic adjuvants for human and animal vaccines is thus steadily growing.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide an adjuvant which has increased efficiency.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an adjuvant having low or no toxicity.
Other objects and advantages will be more fully apparent from the following disclosure and appended claims.